Invernal, Primavera
by Charly Land
Summary: Levi es un cerdito que nació en el cautiverio. Eren es una grulla que conoció la libertad. Pero ambos pierden todo cuanto alguna vez tuvieron. La tragedia con sus hilos los une una noche. Su destino es sellado por los deseos de la libertad, de un nuevo hogar. Juntos emprenderan su camino en busca de sus anhelos [Ereri] [Dedicado a Valeria Lecaros, Patatapandicornio y Ola-chan]


**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama, yo sólo realizo esta obra por diversión sin fines de lucro. Derechos reservados de este Fic a Corp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Ereri. Eren grulla. Levi cerdito. Agresión animal. Hurt/Confort.

 **Notas |** Fic para el evento _ **#FelizCumpleañosReinadelOlimpoElisaM2311**_ del mes de Septiembre [Convocatoria de Charly]

 **A |** _Valeria A. Lecaros, Patatapandicornio_ **y** _Ola-chan._

 **Extensión |** Les recomiendo escuchar "Días de amar" de Salvador Cardenal.

 **Extensión | 4581** palabras

 **Invernal, Primavera**

 **Capitulo Único**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **T**_ odo el mundo muere, y es su destino morir, pero la manera y los sentimientos que cargamos en el último instante es una decisión propia. Son esos sentimientos los que nos definen, son ellos los que nos pueden salvar o condenar, porque en ese último instante también se define si vale la pena que sigamos viviendo. Porque vivir no lo decidimos nosotros. Recuerda que vivimos por otros y por otros estamos aquí.

Así que vive. Tienes que vivir. Aprende hacerlo. Del dolor se puede renacer _ **"**_

Charly *****

Levi nació en invierno. Entre el frío y la escarcha. Durante mucho tiempo su vida estuvo regida por los sentimientos que esa estación trae. La soledad, la angustia, la desesperación, la impotencia, la tristeza.

De su vida lo primero que recordaba era unas manos toscas jalándolo de sus patitas para terminar de sacarlo del vientre materno, los sonidos llegaron después, entre ellos los gruñidos de su madre, los otros sonidos eran abstractos. Eran voces, pero él no las conocía, no las entendía. Muchos minutos después llegaron sus hermanitos y fueron colocados a su lado en una caja con telas abrigadoras.

Levi recuerda que temblaba del frio, lo habían rociado de agua templada, y es que él, de todos, era el más pequeño y flacucho, a pesar de ser el mayor. En medio de la sensación de frio, había quedado rendido, el sueño lo arrastró a la oscuridad.

Al día siguiente fue tirado sin compasión de la caja a un lugar que olía pesado. En el aire bailaba un aroma mezcla de granos y lodo. A Levi le desagradó el olor. Mucho tiempo después lo recordaría como el olor del cautiverio. Soportó el asco que le produjo tal aroma, y sólo porque en aquel lugar estaban su madre y sus hermanitos.

Ahí acurrucados unos contra otros, fueron felices, aunque fue muy breve aquellos momentos que compartieron sin importarle nada. Eran ellos cuatro y nada más importaba.

Desde el momento que había nacido Levi se había prometido cuidarlos a todos. A Isabel, a Farlan y a su madre. Él sería fuerte y lucharía por ellos.

Durante los primeros meses, todo estuvo bien, despertaban y se dormían juntos, aunque eran fastidiados todos los días por esos seres enormes cubiertos de telas que llegaban a dejarle comida. Levi les llamó 'titanes'. Su madre se alimentaba de la comida que los 'titanes' llevaban, en cambio Levi y sus hermanitos lo hacían de la leche de su madre. No necesitaban de los 'titanes'. Los 'titanes' a ellos no le llevaban comida, a ellos los llegaban a manosear. Algún tiempo después cuando Levi se hubo acostumbrado a los sonidos de los 'titanes' supo que lo que le hacían era algo llamado 'revisión médica'.

Según ellos, era para cuidarlos. Mantenerlos sanos. Levi lo creyó por un tiempo. Creyó que a pesar de ser tan feos y grandes, eran buenos. Que ellos los protegerían. Que siempre todo estaría bien. Habría de descubrir mucho después, que ellos realmente malos.

« La inocencia y la ingenuidad pueden ser peligrosas »

Pero todo cambió una noche.

Ese momento estaría grabado a fuego en la mente de Levi. Sus metas y su destino quedarían sellados por tal acontecimiento.

Aquella noche Levi se levantó con el sonido de los chillidos desesperados de su madre y los empujones de sus hermanos. Los 'titanes' a su madre arrastraban amarrada de las patas hacia afuera del corral. Ella clamaba que no la separaran de sus hijos, pero ellos no la escuchaban, sin compasión tiraban de ella. Su lucha fue en vano. Sus hermanos chillaban ahogados en suplicas que tampoco fueron escuchados. Levi pensó rápido, con la vocación de ser el protector de todos ellos. A sus hermanos hizo callar y les hizo unos gestos. Ellos le obedecieron. Calladitos se escurrieron por entre los tablones de madera y sin que los 'titanes' los notaran, emprendieron una carrera tras ellos.

Se dieron cuenta que no sólo su madre estaba siendo arrastrada hacia una enorme casona al otro lado de su corral, también había otras cerdas como ella. Maniatas, chillando a más no poder. Todas tratando de volver con sus crías. También había cerdos. Todos conocidos por los tres cerditos. Eran sus amigos, lo adultos alegrones que siempre les rascaban las pancitas cuando se paseaban entre los corralitos.

Levi quiso llorar, pero lo reprimió, él era un cerdito pequeño pero valiente. Y sabía que debía salvarlos, ser fuerte y pensar muy rápido.

Él salvaría a su madre y también a sus amigos. Junto a sus hermanos lo lograría. Volverían a estar juntos. Todos volverían a ser felices.

Ocultos entre las sombras, corrieron y corrieron a todo lo que daban sus patitas detrás de los 'titanes'. Lograron alcanzarlos antes de que cerraran las puertas. Pero tal vez no debieron seguirlos, tal vez debieron resignarse a su destino. En el primer instante Levi no se arrepentía de su decisión, luego lo hizo. Lo hizo cuando contempló lo que había en aquel lugar. Los tres quedaron impactados. Era una escena horrenda.

Decenas de cerdos colgaban de sus patas mientras de sus cuellos escurría sangre. Era simplemente espantoso y los 'titanes' no parecían tener conciencia del dolor angustiante reflejado en los ojos vacíos y sin brillos de los que alguna vez estuvieron vivos. Levi pensó que no debían sentir nada, porque ellos parecían animados mientras clavan en los cuellos de sus conocidos una cosa que brillaba en tonalidades plateadas cada vez que se alzaba en contra luz del enorme objeto que resplandecía en el techo.

Los 'titanes' reían a más no poder mientras hacían aquellas bestialidades.

Entonces salió de su estupor al reconocer los gruñidos de su madre. Ella estaba sobre una mesa, sujetada por dos de los 'titanes', uno de ellos tenía levantado aquel objeto brillante.

Su madre se veía tan desesperada.

Sin importarle nada, Levi chilló incitando a sus hermanos a seguirle. Se lanzaron sobre aquellos titanes. Levi mordió la mano del que sostenía el objeto afilado, Isabel iba tras él, así que cuando el hombre soltó un manotazo enviando al suelo a Levi, el objeto se clavó en el estómago blando de Isabel, ella cayó retorciéndose, con sangre brotando a borbotones de la herida. Farlan que se había quedado atrás, ante tal escena se lanzó sobre el mismo sujeto, su destino no fue diferente, su pata delantera fue atrapada por el objeto brillante y un minuto después su frente fue estrellada contra el filo de la mesa. Quedó inmóvil con los ojos abiertos. El carmesí cubriendo su cuerpecito.

Ante aquello los chillidos de la cerda en la mesa estallaron junto a los bramidos de Levi que se retorcía en el suelo, su pata trasera estaba lastimada. Todo era una pesadilla. La impotencia le llenó el cuerpo y mucho más cuando sintió las manos de dos 'titanes' sobre él. Lo levantaron con brusquedad de sus orejas. Levi siempre recordaría los ojos iracundos de aquel ser como la viva imagen de la crueldad.

Lo sacaron de ahí mientras él chillaba y chillaba.

Las puertas se cerraron frente a él mientras veía como el hombre dejaba caer el objeto brillante sobre su madre. El sonido de su voz se apagó y Levi se retorció con violencia, pero sólo un buen golpe en su estómago recibió.

Con odio fue lanzado a su lugar en el corral, su cuerpo lastimado se estrelló contra la paja y el comedero de su madre. Se quedó ahí chillando de dolor, de asfixia y soledad.

Nunca más volvió a ver a su madre ni a sus hermanos.

El invierno estaba terminando.

En esa época Levi conoció lo que era la muerte. Y lo que conllevaba haberla visto de cerca.

Tristeza.

Durante algún tiempo fue eso lo que lo consumió, y así en medio de su deprimente mundo, los días se acumularon en semanas hasta volverse meses. En todo ese tiempo, el cerdito se mantuvo en un rincón, apenas comiendo, aun así resistiendo, sentía que se los debía a sus hermanitos y a su madre. Pero también por su obstinación de no comer, poco había crecido y se mantuvo flacucho.

Aun así, a los otros cerdos les pareció extraño que no se deshicieran de él. Porque también era en exceso violento cuando algunos de los 'titanes' se acercaban a él. Siempre soltando mordiscos y patadas.

Pero es que Levi era un cerdito especial. Una rareza.

Él era de esos cerdos llamados 'patas negras' y ellos siempre nacían de una tonalidad oscura, pero Levi no, él había nacido blanco completamente blanco, igual que la leche, y tenía los ojitos azul grisáceos.

Era único. Y para los 'titanes' aquel cerdito tendría otro destino.

Cuando la primavera estuvo totalmente impuesta, los titanes los sacaron a todos de los corrales, a porrazos los arrearon fuera del lugar, los llevaron por un largo paraje hasta un claro luminoso. En todo el viaje Levi había sido el último, el más difícil de llevar. Enfurruñado había salido y sólo a varazos caminó, y cuando llegaron a su destino, Levi se quedó atontado viendo todo el amplio lugar que se presentaba ante él.

Era hermoso. El mundo de allá afuera era muy colorido, parecía todo tan vivido, todo lleno de árboles y flores. Era todo tan bueno. Y Levi quiso quedarse ahí para siempre. Vivir en un lugar así, lejos de todo ese mundo feo que sus ojos habían contemplado, porque él sabía que al final de todo también terminarían siendo sólo pedazos de carne si se quedaban en aquel lugar.

Vio por rededor, contemplando a sus congéneres, a su estado, su vida.

Un pensamiento le nació potente en la cabeza.

«Debemos escapar. Así seremos libre »

Aquel día, de todos ellos, Levi fue el único que regresó con el estómago vacío, pero con una nueva férrea convicción. Una nueva razón para vivir.

Alentó a otros en su plan de huida, pero sus palabras nunca fueron escuchadas. Quedó solo en medio de esos planes. Así que pensó que si él lo hacía, tal vez otros luego se alentarían, él del otro lado los estaría esperando.

Muchas fueran las veces que intentó escapar. En todas fue atrapado y castigado a golpe vivo. Y por ese motivo los otros cerdos empezaron a verlo mal, porque siempre que él trataba de escapar, los dejaban a todos en el corral sin comer durante dos días seguidos. Perdió todo voto por los otros. Llegó un momento que incluso los otros cerdos lo delataban. Gruñían con potencia cuando veían algún intento de su parte.

Entonces se dio cuenta que nada podía hacer. Estaba solo, ya nada había para él. De todos modos ¿Qué encontraría en el otro? ¿Quién lo esperaba allá? Los suyos estaban muertos y nadie le quería ya.

¿Por qué luchar más?

Se terminó por resignar, ahogado en la desesperación se volvió taciturno. Andaba por ahí sólo porque aun existía pero todo estaba vacío dentro de él.

Pero entonces llegó _**él.**_

Una noche, un ruido escandaloso lo despertó y por las rendijas lo pudo ver.

Era un ave herida que se revolcaba tratando de remontar el vuelo. Un ave moribunda que cuando notó su presencia entre graznidos le pidió ayuda.

Levi pudo haberlo ignorarlo, pudo haberse ahorrado todas las molestias y darse la vuelta e ir a dormir. Pero no lo hizo. Sintió compasión por aquel pajarraco y más molesto consigo mismo que nada, se salió con dificultad del corral y con su hocico lo tomó de la pata. Lo arrastró hasta adentro y lo escondió entre la paja, detrás de su comedero.

Durante días lo cuidó. Le llevaba semillas, vayas y unas que otras castañas y con su lengüita le lamía las heridas. En la mente de Levi, el pajarraco era chistoso. Siempre parecía estar molesto, graznaba sonidos cómicos cuando veía pasar a los 'titanes' siseando que iba a matarlos a todos, que con sus garras les iba a sacar los ojos y un montón de tonterías más. Levi sólo lo observaba en silencio, él ya se había resignado a su destino, ya no quería luchar más. Por eso no le decía nada a Eren, pero cuando este se pasaba de alborotador o de sucio — a la hora de comer— le daba sus buenos pesuñazos, él ya había tenido suficiente de golpes, ya no quería más dolor.

El pájaro se llamaba Eren, era una grulla. Un ave que venía de muy lejos. Pero por manos de los 'titanes' había terminado ahí. Los 'titanes' habían matado cruelmente a sus padres y a él lo habían capturado.

Eren había escapado.

Pero en su escape, una parvada de cuervos lo había atacado, así malherido voló, alejándose más y más. Lejos del dolor. Pero las heridas— y he hecho de ser en realidad una grulla que apenas había empezado en emplumar — le impidieron seguir su camino y terminó en aquel lugar, siendo cuidado por un cerdito gruñón y taciturno.

Durante ese tiempo compartieron mucho, o más bien Eren era una cotorra hablando del mundo exterior, de las altas cimas y el aire cálido de los vientos tormentosos. Era Eren quien trataba de meterle nuevamente esa idea de escapar, de salir de aquel lugar, de ser libre. Levi se resistía, estaba cansado, pero Eren insistía e insistía tanto, incluso prometiéndole que él le ayudaría. Que escaparían juntos.

Hasta que un día Levi cedió, lo hizo porque pensó que Eren de verdad estaría ahí. Porque sentía que Eren era ese alguien que nuevamente le ofrecía paz a su corazón maltrecho. Planearon mucho su escape.

Sería una noche.

Jamás se imaginaron que posiblemente sería la última vez que se verían.

Aquella noche los vientos soplaban fuertes y el ruido de tormenta anunciaba un torrencial. Llovió.

Eren y Levi aprovecharían eso para salir sin que nadie se diera cuenta, porque en las ocasiones que llovía, los 'titanes' no se aparecían por el corral. Pero no fue así en esa ocasión.

Ellos llegaron.

Fueron directo hasta el corralito de Levi y sin más le pusieron una enorme cuerda en el cuello y lo arrastraron. El cerdito empezó a chillar. Eren que estaba escondido en cuanto vio eso se desesperó y saliendo de su escondite se fue sobre uno de ellos, sus garras le hirieron el rostro a varios de los titanes, pero un sonido estruendoso acompañado de una luz caluroso inundó la visión de Levi.

Eren cayó sin levantarse más.

Levi perdió la voz.

Su vida también se extinguió con Eren.

La imagen inmóvil de Eren sería para el recordatorio de que no se puede luchar contra su destino.

Tal vez.

A Levi lo vendieron a un prestigioso circo.

Su mundo se redujo a una jaula de barrotes color purpura y con un enorme letrero que recitaba **"** El extraño cerdo pata negra albino de ojos color cielo **".**

Su vida se volvió nubarrones de recuerdos, y entre ellos los ojos curiosos, cruelmente burlescos de los 'titanes' siempre estuvo presente, algunas veces deliraba con la voz alegre de Eren, hablándole del bonito mundo que había visto, del mundo que quería compartir con él. Porque Eren le decía en cada conversación que él no tenía hogar, ni nadie con quien regresar, que eran parecidos en eso y que se sentía bien estar a su lado.

La efímera felicidad que tuvo al tener alguien le hacía llorar.

Echado en aquella jaula su existencia se consumía. Su cordura se iba gota a gota fundiéndose en triste oscuridad. Un día cerró los ojos y se dejó arrastrar por esa fría oscuridad. En ese último instante creyó escuchar la voz de Eren convertido en un canto magnifico, mientras con su pico rascaba su cabecita y detrás de sus orejas.

Era una buena sensación para poderse ir en paz.

Lastima que tal vez no fuera verdad.

 _ **.**_

« La esperanza es un ente diabólico engañoso. Pero también una fuente inagotable de fuerzas para seguir adelante. Vida y muerte encerradas en una sola palabra »

Libertad. Eren había conocido la libertad, había vivido en ella aunque fuese por poco tiempo. Había sido feliz bajo el calor de sus padres. Pero su mundo se desmoronó cuando llegaron aquellos horribles seres con tubos negros que escupían fuego. Habían cazado a todos los mayores, uno a uno habían caído presa de los estruendos calurosos y a todos los polluelos los habían metido en una enorme caja con algunos agujeros para que no muriesen.

Metidos en aquel objeto pasaron días alejándose cada vez más y más de lo que fue su hogar. Cuando llegaron a un lugar extraño los sacaron. Eren había permanecido quieto pero cuando lo sacaron se abalanzó contra ellos y armando un alboroto aleteó y aleteó, incluso se arrastró pero escapó.

Aún no sabía volar, pero lo hizo.

Él no se quedaría en las manos de esos asesinos. Él si lucharía por salir de ahí. Las palabras de su padre resonaban en su cabeza 'Se libre. Vivir, vivir es lo que tienes que hacer, porque nacimos libres y libres siempre debemos ser' y por esas palabras no pensó en nadie cuando se perdió entre los matorrales. Fue egoísta porque ya no tenía a nadie en ese lugar, quienes alguna vez representaron algo ya no existían pero tampoco los defraudaría. Se aferró a esas promesas inconclusas y luchó aun si no tenía un verdadero objetivo para hacerlo.

Era una causa vacía, pero no le importó. Él la alcanzaría. A ciegas lo haría.

Pero las cosas parecían que estaban en su contra.

Solo y sin saber a donde ir, persiguió a una parvada de cuervos tratando de encontrar un camino a un hogar. Pero los cuervos al verlos tan desgarbado, larguirucho y enormemente diferente a ellos, lo vieron como una amenaza y se fueron contra él. Lo hirieron las alas.

Volando bajo, de manera irregular se apartó de ellos.

Estaba peor que nunca, aún así no se dio por vencido. Pero su joven cuerpo inexperto no pudo soportar tal trajín. Los vientos fuertes lo terminaron de lastimar y después de tres días de vuelo sin descanso, en una noche fría se precipitó.

Cayó a tierra, en un lugar extraño.

Llorando de impotencia se había revolcado en la mísera tierra. Llenándose de polvo y dolor.

Entonces lo vio. Aquel ser de ojos tan hermosos como el cielo.

Por un instante Eren pensó que el mismísimo cielo había escuchado sus penas y estaba ahí para llevarlo con él, elevarlo nuevamente y salvarlo.

Le suplicó ayuda.

Escuchó un bufido y vio desaparecer aquellos destellos azules. Lloró más fuerte sin energías revolcándose en el suelo, por un segundo se dejó vencer, pero entonces un ligero dolor en su pata y se sintió arrastrado. Unos minutos después, el calor lo cubría igual que la paja. Cerró los ojos ante tan deliciosa sensación.

Cuando los volvió a abrir, una criatura muy bonita de color blanco lo observaba con detenimiento. Le ofreció unas semillas y sin medir palabras empezó a lamer sus heridas. Eren estaba consternado y por la impresión no dijo nada. La bonita criatura tampoco le pidió explicaciones. Durante días la bonita criatura lo cuidó con esmero y cuando estuvo recuperado, Eren siguió fingiendo estar herido. En su mente el cruel destino le había regalado un nuevo hogar. Amparado en el calor de su ser bonito sintió que así era. Pero entonces al paso del tiempo vio como esos ojos por muy hermosos que fueran siempre estaban apagados.

Él trató de animarlo, al menos eso quería hacer por él. Empezó a hablarle del mundo que había conocido, parloteaba y parloteaba de él, y nunca se detenía porque cuando lo hacía podía ver una chispa de alegría en aquellos ojitos azules, así que incluso inventó unas cuantas cosas y lo alentó a escapar, porque creyó que si lo hacían su criatura bonita sería feliz y Eren quería que fuera feliz. Él era su nuevo mundo y su nuevo mundo no podía sentirse triste. Pero su criatura bonita le daba de golpes cada vez que le hablaba de esa palabra 'escapar'

Le dijo que él no tenía escapatoria, que esos 'titanes' jamás se lo permitirían, ellos estaban en todos lados y que su destino ya lo conocía. Morir. El corazón se le detuvo ante ese posible final de su mundo y se negó rotundamente a aceptarlo. Odió más a esos 'titanes' y por eso se alborotaba cuando los veía pasar, muy buenos golpes de parte de su criatura bonita recibió por tales acciones.

Entonces insistió e insistió más en eso de escapar, lo hizo hasta que lo convenció y armando un plan casi perfecto esperaron por ese día especial para lograrlo. Eren se sentía inmensamente feliz. Tenía un nuevo objetivo en su vida y también cumpliría los deseos de sus padres.

Tendría un hogar en la libertad.

Pero tal vez no debieron esperar.

Esa misma noche en medio la tormenta aquellos 'titanes' llegaron a romperle los sueños. Amarraron a su criatura bonita que chillaba desesperado mientras lo arrastraban hacia afuera. Eren no pudo más. Todo el odio fragoso que se arremolinaba en su interior se desbordó. Se lanzó contra ellos. Los atacó con todas sus fuerzas pero entonces uno de ellos sacó aquel tubo negro que tan bien conocía y le apuntó. Por un instante Eren se paralizó pero cuando escuchó el sonido estruendoso se dejó caer al suelo sólo un segundo antes de que aquel calor horrendo le rozará alguna pluma.

Y se quedó inmóvil por los siguientes otros segundos con el corazón latiéndole errático, pero debía estar así, así ellos pensarían que estaba muerto y no le seguirían atacando, después él podría volver a atacar de manera sorpresiva.

Liberaría a su criatura bonita.

Uno de los 'titanes' lo levantó de un ala cuando los otros ya habían salido. Eren se dejó ser pero en cuanto empezó a revisarlo, extendió las alas y se fue sobre los ojos de aquel desgraciado, lo piqueteó con fuerza y alzó el vuelo.

A todo lo que daban sus ya emplumadas alas, Eren siguió el camión en el que habían metido a su criatura bonita, lo siguió durante mucho rato, pero su vuelo a pesar de ser rápido no pudo contra la velocidad del camión.

Los perdió de vista.

Pero se grabó las líneas de colores que adornaban al camión. En un dorado y purpura chillón citaba 'Underworld wonderland'

Durante semanas lo buscó de manera incansable, soportando hambre, incertidumbre y frio, porque el invierno estaba llegando. Algunos copos de nieve caían ya. A pesar de todo no se rindió y su esfuerzo valió la pena.

Logró encontrarlo.

Escondido entre las telas de la gran carpa, observó. Ahí estaba él. Más delgado, su piel de un tono amarillo, casi moribundo, pero a Eren le pareció que seguía tan bonito como cuando lo conoció.

Se le comprimió el corazón al verlo así.

Pensó y pensó en como sacarlo de aquel calvario, pero es que había tantos de los 'titanes' que no sabia como lograrlo. Entonces los vio pasar.

Aquellos desgraciados cuervos.

Emprendió el vuelo.

Él ahora era más grande, sus plumas más fuertes y estaba lleno de determinación.

Expandiendo las alas para verse enorme, los persiguió. Ellos lo notaron y se arremolinaron asustados, pero Eren continuó persiguiéndolos. Los obligó a cambiar de dirección justo hacia la carpa.

Ellos asustados se dejaron ir sobre el lugar en picada buscando refugio. Y en cuanto ellos entraron en parvada, los gritos de espanto estallaron. Todo se volvió un revoltijo. Eren aprovechó aquello y entre tanto alboroto se dejó ir sobre la jaula donde estaba su criatura bonita. Con su pico piqueteó y piqueteó el cerrojo, hasta que logró zafarlo. Entusiasmado cantó para su pequeño mundo.

Pero se sintió morir cuando vio que él no reaccionaba así que con delicadeza le empezó a rascar en los lugares que él sabía que le gustaba. Le vio abrir sus ojitos pero luego los cerró. Eren graznó desesperado, no sabía como despertarlo pero no lo dejaría ahí.

El tiempo se le agotaba.

Usando toda su fuerza lo tomó con sus patas y en un vuelo torpe y forzado se alzó de ahí. En verdad no llegó lejos de ahí, pero al menos logró sacarlo. Él no reaccionaba, Eren intentó e intentó y al final de tanto intento logró que volviera abrir los ojos. Él le vio con tanto cariño e ilusión que Eren lloró y con su canto trató de transmitirle todo lo que sentía, él respondió con sus lagrimas de alivio. Parecía en paz al tener ahí.

La nieve empezó a caer.

Y mientras los pequeños copos caían sobre ellos, las lagrimas pequeñitas de Eren también cayeron sobre el rostro durmiente de Levi. Eren supo en ese instante que como su mundo que era su pequeña criatura bonita si había de morir, él también moriría a su lado. Extendiendo las alas cubrió el cuerpecito que cada vez respiraba más lentamente, acobijándolo, dejó que el frio también lo consumiera.

Estaba con su precioso Levi.

Aun en la muerte sería feliz por estar a su lado.

 _ **.**_

Sentados en un bonito pórtico de madera, Levi y Eren contemplan los cálidos colores de un ocaso de primavera que se pintan sobre los tabloncillos. La grulla tiene su cabeza sobre el cuello blanco y suave del cerdito. Todo está en silencio y en paz. Entonces el sonido de pasos se escucha y una mata rubia emerge de la puerta detrás de ellos. La melodía que tataratea aquel ser es sumamente dulce y Eren se levanta despacito ante la voz que los llama un minuto después.

— Hora de la cena muchachos.

Aquel ser es uno de los 'titanes', pero él es bueno, se llama Armin, fue él quien los recogió y los salvo. Él ama a los animales, a veces les cuenta que estudiara veterinaria, siempre los atiende y cuida con cariño. Eren y Levi piensan que en realidad vivir junto con aquel 'titán' no es vivir en cautiverio, en verdad son libres pero les gusta estar ahí y saben que no habrá mejor lugar para estar que ese.

Otra voz se suma a la de Armin, un segundo después.

— ¡Hey, Armin! Yo también tengo hambre, ¿Por qué le das de comer al pajarraco antes que a mí?

— Oh, Jean, no seas egoísta. Sabes que servirles a ellos es más sencillo que a ti. Y porque eres un glotón tengo que prepara más comida. Así que espera a que este lista, señor comelón.

— ¡Oye!

El titán rubio ríe cuando ve como Jean enfurruñado empieza a pelear con la grulla. Y es que esos dos no se soportan, siempre uno de ellos empieza un pleito tonto y terminan revolcándose el piso. Desde su lugar, Levi niega y Armin se sienta a su lado para empezar a acariciarle la cabeza, el cerdito lo deja ser, en realidad sólo deja que Armin y Eren toquen su cuerpo, a Jean siempre le da de mordiscos.

Contemplando la escena tonta que protagonizan la grulla y el señor comelón, Levi piensa que después de todo lo malo siempre hay una recompensa y que después del dolor viene la felicidad.

Ahora tiene una nueva familia, una bastante extraña pero es feliz.

Y empezó a ser feliz desde aquella noche en que aquella grulla desgarbada — aunque ahora era muy hermoso — apareció en su vida. Le agradece de la única manera que puede. Quedándose a su lado para siempre y amándole.

Porque en verdad ellos se aman. Un amor puro y transparente, un amor que surgió entre el invierno y la primavera. Un amor con la calidez de un verano. Un amor más allá de las barreras de cualquier tipo….infinito.

 **[Fin]**

 **Notas finales:**

[…. ]

Uhm.

Sip, papaíto Dios tenía razón. Sip, ya me volví loca. Me gustó mucho escribir esta historia y por tres razones poderosas: 1. Me hizo llorar a mi [puede ser que a ustedes no], 2. Es el primer Ereri con una temática bien rarita [me encantan esos amores entre especies] 3. Es algo basado en la vida real.

A veces me pregunto ¿Cuántos animalitos inocentes sufren de nuestra crueldad? ¿Por qué seres tan malos en algunas ocasiones? No lo sé y eso me hace doler el corazón.

Gracias a todas las chicas que leyeron este Fic mío. Las quiero mucho. Y si les ha gustado dejadme un review, que sus palabras son fuente de inspiración y fuerzas para seguir escribiendo. Las amo mis nenas.

 **¿Review?**

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
